Chance
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: When Fiona gets critically injured, Marshal, FP, and PB are all there to comfort her. Making some jealousy swirl. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

Her lifeless body lied in my arms as the cave started to fall apart. I should of been here sooner to help her. It was all my fault. I let a few tears fall from my face and onto her blue and red torn outfit.

"Please Fi... Don't leave me" I said my voice cracking from my tears falling from my face. She only groaned and moved her head to the side. Her face was scrunched with the life draining from her eyes and a scratch on the side of her cheek.

"M-Marshall" she said quietly, she was still alive.

"FI FI! Your going to be okay" I said standing up with her still in my arms. Her arm fell from my grasp and fell to her waist, just hanging there. I started to run out of the cave while avoiding the collapsing part that was falling apart. I finally saw light making me flintch, but I knew I couldn't just leave her. I slid across the wet grass while the final support of the cave collapsed making a large cloud of dust fall upon us. I felt a burning sensation before I looked up and saw the sun and my skin boiling. I hissed in pain before running underneath a tree and into the shade. I could finally see how bad of shape he was. She had a deep gash in her side and a wound on top of her skull. I took off her bunny hat and tore it apart before wrapping it around her head wound.

"How am I going to get you there?" I asked looking towards the Candy Kingdom. I started to ball again, I loved her I couldn't let her die because of me. I sucked it up and started to fly quickly towards the kingdom. I hissed in pain, not slowing down. I saw my vision start to get blurry, I was so close. I was only a few feet from the door when I gave in and I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt myself get dizzy before i fell to the ground with Fiona laying next to me, barley alive. I have failed. I have failed her.

**The next chapter will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Woke up three hours later in the candy hospital. I had white bandages around my arms and one around my head. I looked around the room and saw many other hospital beds next to me. Then I saw her. She also had white bandages around her stomach and head area. I got out of the bed before hissing in pain and falling back onto the pillow.

"Marshall! No!" Gumball screamed before running up next to the bed. "You need to rest" he said pushing down on my shoulders making me lay down.

"Shut up gumbutt, I need… to… see… Fionna" I said getting weaker.

"Fionna's… fine" he said his eyes getting watery. He let a few tears fall from his face and onto the sheets.

"What's wrong with her" I asked sitting back up. He didn't stop me this time. He sat on the end of my bed staring at the human girl.

"She's in a coma" he said quietly. No, she couldn't be.

"Did you contact Cake" I asked trying not to lose it.

"Yes she is heading back from her vacation now" he said shedding a few tears. Did he love Fionna? No he rejected her, he didn't like her.

"Marshall, what happened" he asked. I remember everything, every moment of the fight.

"There was a tip from a prince that Ice Queen was trying to, you know, steal a prince, so Fionna decided to go alone, thinking that she could handle it… that's when I strolled along and saw Ice queen shoot Fionna into the cave. I immediately ran into the cave… I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want her to hurt Fionna. Little did I know she shot an icicle got shot into her abdomen… she ran out of the cave while it started to collapse… I got out and flew towards the candy kingdom… Burning me." I said. I didn't like the replay that memory, the one I loved almost died.

"Where is she?!" Cake yelled throwing the doors open and running in the room. We both jumped back in surprise before she stretched over with lord Monochromicorn trailing behind her. She ran up to the bed and started to let her tears fall onto the sheet, her sister, was so close to being gone. She probably thought it was all her fault. Lord Monochromicorn put a hoof on her shoulder while trying to comfort her.

She didn't say anything for hours. She only sat on the ground next to Fionna's bed. She didn't answer anyone for hours. She finally said something.

"What happened" she asked. All I could say was-

"Ice queen" she stood up and increased her fist at least 10 times her normal size and slammed it against the wall making a huge hole.

"I'm going to kill her" she whispered. I couldn't hear her though. "I AM GOING TO KILL HER FOR HURTING MY SISTER" she yelled. I knew she was going to go crazy. She increased in size making me jump out of my bed and run over to her. I turned into my giant vampire bat and grabbed her, holding her in my arms. After a few moments we both shrank to regular size with her in my lap holding her. She gasped at the sight of my ripped and bubbled skin.

"M-Marshall" she said. I seemed to tone it out and kept holding her, it helped with my situation, made me feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't need any help Marshall" Fionna said as I helped her out of her bed. I chuckled and floated behind her as her legs started to shake. It had been three weeks since her 'accident' and she just woke up a week ago. Cake stood next to her sister as she got to her feet, Fionna ran her fingers down her hair.

"What happened to my hat" I felt my cheeks blush as she turned around and looked at me with her kind and gentle blue eyes.

"I kind of like you without your hat" I stammered she also blushed before turning back around and back towards the door.

"I don't think you should be walking sweetie" Cake said halfway through our walk. I floated behind them with an umbrella in my hand, Fionna was tough and wouldn't want anyone to help her.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna yelled. I looked over and saw FP running over towards Fionna and hugging her. I saw her skin get burned and irritated as they hugged.

"Let her go!" I yelled wile I pushed him away burning my palms.

"What's your problem" FP yelled at me the flame on his head getting larger.

"Marshall what did you do that for" she asked. I grabber her wrist.

"You got burnt" I said holding out the bottom of her arms. She smiled.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself" she said pushing away from me and heading back towards her treehouse. I stood there outside staring at the house, I sighed and sat in the shaded of the tree.

"I'm such an ideot" I said smacking myself in the forehead. I laid my head on the tree before slowly dozing off, when I woke up I saw a small note on Fionna's doorstep I floated over to it and grabbed it while holding my umbrella. It was a pink envelope with Prince Gumball written on the front in red with a heart by it. I ripped it open and saw a white note with a heart drawn on the back.

_Fionna and Cake-_

_I would like to invite you to my Gumball Ball. I would like to excpessally like to invite **FIONNA **to be my **girlfriend **for the ball._

_Hope you can come in two days_

_~Prince Gumball_

"Two days" I muttered before chuckling. "I'll be there."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on cake, not another dress" I said while she started to measure. I reread the note over and over, girlfriend, like his buddy or pal… Or his GIRL-GIRL friend. He has denied me to many times for me to accept.

"I'm not sure if I should go" I said sadly Cake stopped and stared.

"Why" she said obviously wanting to get me in a dress. I sighed and sat on the red couch.

"I'm just worried about the girl-friend thing" I said putting my head on my arm Cake looked back at me.

"That's what you wanted right baby" Cake asked putting her paws on my lap.

"Yes but I have a boyfriend now" I said sadly then I had an idea I stood up and walked across the room before I grabbed Cake's phone and started to text FP.

**fionna- **_sideways_

**FP- bolded **

_Hey_

**_hey w_****_assup_**

_nothing, I had a question_

**_What?_**

_Gumball invited me to a ball tonight_

**_really?_**

_yeah, as his friend_

**_... -.-_**

_It's no big deal... expectably if you come._

**_What time?_**

_sunset_

**_I'll meet you there_**

_Cake's getting mad, got to go..._

**_Bye_**

_love you_

**_love you 2 _**

"I have it all figured out" I said putting down the phone and walking over to Cake.

"What did you do?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"FP is going to the ball with me" I said she smiled and sighed before returning to her drawing. I didn't want to be Gumball's boyfriend any more I had moved on and he rejected me to much to want him back. I was over it.

* * *

"Come on Fi, I just made it" Cake said holding up the white dress. I sighed and grabbed it quickly out of her hands.

"Fine but if I don't like it I am not going to wear it" I said quickly grabbing it and walking towards my room. I threw my shirt to the side revealing my white bra I kept my pants on as I quickly put on the white dress. There were four ruffles in the dress making it poof out at least five inches, wrapped around my waist is a long green bow that went to the ground. I put my arms through the sleves that were blue with a blue gem in the middle of the chest.

I slid the white gloves on before taking my hat off spilling blond hair everywhere. I put on the clip which was two long bunny ears and a thin pink head cloth. I kind of liked it. I left the room and walked out to show cake and BMO who gasped at the sight.

"You are beautiful" BMO said smiling and waving his arms and legs.

"See it isn't that bad" Cake said.

"I have to admit... I do look kind of good" I said not wanting to admit it to her.

"To the ball"


End file.
